


Tell your daddy

by NoGravity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, IN SPACE!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGravity/pseuds/NoGravity
Summary: His long fingers brushed away Keith's sweaty hair from under his eyebrow. "What is it baby? Does it hurt?""Everywhere" Keith acknowledged through a gasp, his legs shuffling to encase Lance's body closer."Do you want daddy to kiss it better?" Lance was saying and his face remained stoic, his dark features calm and composedKeith, on the other hand, was a mess.





	Tell your daddy

"Lance" It came out as a needy moan, Keith's hair spreading all around him as he sunk deeper into the softness of a pillow, his whole body squirming and restless.

Lance loomed atop his helpless figure, his knees on either side of Keith's hips, jacket thrown off somewhere onto the floor.

His long fingers brushed away Keith's sweaty hair from under his eyebrow. "What is it baby? Does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" Keith acknowledged through a gasp, his legs shuffling to encase Lance's body closer.

"Do you want daddy to kiss it better?" Lance was saying and his face remained stoic, his dark features calm and composed.

Keith, on the other hand, was a mess.

"Yeah" His eyes struggled to remain open for a few seconds, although his vision was blurry and he couldn't make out Lance's face clearly even though it was right there.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Lance was asking him and Keith didn't even know, where did it not hurt so bad? God, he needed it- needed something he never had. Never like this.

"I said- everywhere!" He ground out and his knee kicked Lance in the thigh, maybe on purpose but more because he couldn't even control his body at this point.

God, why was Lance not naked?!

"Shh, Keith, baby, daddy will take care of you.  
Do you want that, Keith?"

"Yes- please!" In an abrupt movement that didn't come from his own initiative, every muscle in him strained and he jumped like a spring, his heart beating erratic between his ribs.

"Come here, it's ok" Lance took him in his arms, kept him still as the pain flowed through him and all Keith could do was cling for dear life, his face buried in the crook of Lance's neck, the nape of his hair, his smell, him, him- "Lance, please!"

 

Why was he so cruel?

"I got you baby" He felt him, his hands touching his back and they burned, scorched him alive, left tendrils of fire burning from their fingertips but it made him shiver, bury himself deeper in Lance's familiarity, wanting to sink through him, almost.

"Shh" Lance was petting his hair, heavy like rain coming down, and here his hand was cold like water. 

What was this thing? How did it affect him in so many ways at once?

"Keith, baby" Lance took his cheeks in his palms, pressed his thumbs in his skin, looked him in the eyes and Keith found he could keep them open for this, he could focus on Lance's blue irises, he could never look away from that color.

The sky always reflecting in his eyes.

He kissed Keith on his tortured lips, caught them in his own, his hands touching every nerve, making his insides scream.

Would it have been like this, with anyone else?

The touch of his lips made Keith succumb to shameless needs, made him moan in ways he never thought could come out of him.

Must be the space drug.

Surely, the drug. They were just lips, for fuck's sake.

But then he imagined them going places, places where he didn't allow people to touch, eating him out with hunger and need.

His vision swam.

Lance eased him on his back after having his way with Keith's mouth, after he learned all the nooks and crannies and his tongue pressed everywhere with no mercy.

Keith took Lance with him, tugging his forearms and why was this shirt still on him?!

"Easy boy" Lance had a smirk in his voice and he was actually taking his shirt off this time. Finally.

Keith hated that smirk. He hated how it made him burn and want.

"Daddy makes the rules, princess" Lance bent and he was lower, over Keith's naked stomach, pressing his hands everywhere, the douche.

"Such a needy kid" 

Keith wanted to protest, fuck Lance for taking advantage of this. Fuck Keith for liking it so much.

Lance and his dirty mouth kept on doing damage to him as he lay there, at the mercy of him. He felt everything in ten folds, open mouthed kisses lingering everywhere, bites and nails raking over his skin.

Particularly the one on the inside of his thigh, where Lance lingered, taking his sweet ass time and probably leaving the meanest of marks while he slobbered Keith up.

His hand however, was doing something else.

It was teasing, right on the edge of where Keith wanted him so badly to touch.

He was so hard he was leaking and if he didn't know better he would say he felt himself getting wet from the inside.

He squirmed under Lance's ministrations, his aching penis at the mercy of a cruel hand.

"Oh, but I like you when you're so docile"  
Lance had his hands on Keith's buttcheeks and he squeezed. Keith felt it like something going through his skin, his hips raising on their own, every inch on him pushing itself into Lance's hands.

Lance was lowering his head but Keith couldn't see him, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips screaming obscenities as he was taken in Lance's mouth, hot, so hot, a furnace but wet and sliding, oh God. 

Lance hummed while still keeping him in his mouth and he slid up and down, torturously slow, dragging his teeth on the shaft, and Keith felt the tip touching his throat. Lance's throat.

He was besides himself with sensation, thinking he might faint from the intensity but somehow he was awake, his mind fuzzy as fuck except for the very clear feeling of Lance doing things to him.

He slid in his mouth, his hips uncontrollable and Lance wasn't touching him anywhere else. His hands were not on Keith. He was taking all of him, so deep, down his throat.

 

Holy- Damn.

Keith saw it, the whiteness right before orgasm and he was almost there, almost, screaming, probably the whole castle ringing with his voice.

"LanCE-" 

But Lance slid his mouth off, a wet, lewd pop sound and he swallowed the excess of saliva, wiping his lips with his forearm.

Keith whined.

"I would love to taste everything of you baby, but I'm not giving you this yet"

"You're- I hate you so bad-" Keith's teeth were clenched and his hands gripped hard at Lance's biceps, leaving his knuckles white.

 

"I know sweetheart, it's ok. Daddy loves you anyway" He was pulling Keith's legs, manhandling him like he was some kid indeed.

And how the fuck was Keith letting him speak like that? 

Why was it making him so wet, every single stupid thing Lance said?

"Don't you actually love daddy, Keithy?"  
His hands brushed Keith's hair off his face and Lance was kissing his forehead, his fucking forehead when a minute ago he denied Keith an orgasm.

"Keith, baby boy?" 

"Yeah.." Keith didn't know what he was saying. 

"What is it, sunshine?"

"I- love you, daddy" 

"Do you?"

"Mh Yeah-" It came out as a long moan, Lance  
having spread Keith's cheeks and his index finger lightly tapping his hole.

Evil.

"Even though daddy does all these dirty things to you?" His finger circled and circled and it felt wet, probably with saliva but Keith still felt that wetness coming from inside him, what the hell?! "Hmm?"

"Yes. I do- Lance- daddy, please"

"Yeah baby, you know you make me proud when you're using your manners"

"Please, daddy-"

"What do you want, Keithy? Tell daddy"

"You- ah, your- everything, inside.me.oh!"

"Would you look at this Keith? You're already wet inside. Baby, you are one naughty boy"

Lance's finger slid in, taking all of Keith's sanity with it, it prodding inside and so easily moving within the slick oh his hole.  
He really did wet himself like- like a girl.

Damn alien substances. Damn space.

"So wet, sweetheart. I bet you taste fucking good over here" Lance's fingers (when did it become three of them?) were scissoring him this way and that, spreading Keith and he dreaded what was to come.

The dread felt like an uncontained excitement.

"No" Keith spoke and what the fuck was he saying?

"No?" Lance asked, lifting Keith's legs above his dark shoulders, still scissoring, still pushing.

"Are you scared, Keithy? You can hold on to daddy, you'll see, it will feel so good"

"Mhh" Keith's brain succumbed.

"That's my boy" Lance was saying and Keith felt himself lifted just a bit more, his legs spread wide, no warnings or anything.

Then Lance's mouth was on him, eating his hole, turning him into mush. Keith screamed.

Oh God, did he scream.

And squirming with pleasure, his hands fisting Lance's soft hair, pulling and pushing.

Lance licked around it, making him wet himself even more, ate him out like he could swallow him at once and his hands were keeping Keith's legs still, as much as possible when he was barely controlling himself.

"Daddy! Oh- ah, daddy, Lance, Lance, you're killing me. Ohfuckyourekillingm-!"

Lance's mouth was curving at the edges, no doubt a cocky smile forming right then.  
Keith couldn't stand it.

"Fuuuck"

His body was battling his brain for control, he was going to die if Lance actually fucked him with his dick. No, he couldn't possibly survive that.

Or so his drug addled brain thought.

"Lance- please, stopp-" Keith wasn't doing this, was he? Coming just from Lance eating him out, no hands, no attention to his dick, just that sinful mouth, torturing him?

Keith wasn't that weak.

"Come on, baby" More wetness, the tongue pushing past his muscles, curling inside him "Let go, Keithy. You taste so good, you deserve it, come on"

"Nommg!!" 

And Keith did. He let go. He came, hard, blinding, a ringing in his ears, his heart, probably, racing itself to death.

He came all over himself, sticky and hot.

"Atta boy" Lance was now in sight, licking Keith off, making the shameful evidence disappear down his throat.

"You did good, baby" He pet Keith, his voice gentle and lacking any traces of usual smugness.

Keith hated it.

He lied there, breathing it out, his chest heaving in sync with his heart.

Still coming down from the high.

"Pretty sure no dad can teach you this, you dirty fucker" He nudged Lance's face with the heel of his leg, making him laugh like an idiot.

"Thank fuck they can't" Lance grabbed his foot and kissed it by the ankle, pulling Keith with it. "Now let's see, what else are you lacking in the manners department?"

 

Keith' heart and brain were going to cease to exist by the end of this...whatever it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated :)
> 
> Please don't copy my work anywhere else and only share through link, thank you. 
> 
> ☆


End file.
